monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Origin Dragons
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week: Origin Dragons! This week we look at the heralds that can end the very world as we know it! Fatalis Lets start with the very first Origin Dragon we hunted in the series, Fatalis! This thing was very strong in the 1st Gen. and 2nd Gen. to many while also being both boring and ungodly tedious! This thing was a nightmare up until the 4th Gen... God lord this thing is not only fun but is actually a challenge now! Can't wait to see how old fans will react to its changes in the 4th Gen.! The main thing I like about Fatalis is what it did to the Schrade Kingdom and how it just seems to be your regular, basic dragon! Crimson Fatalis Well, it looks exactly like Fatalis... is the first thing that comes to mind when you see it but it is more than it looks! Unlike Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis is able to somehow summon meteors from space and has been found to have explosive scales in the 4th Gen! Its most annoying trait in the 1st Gen. and 2nd Gen. was that annoying Rage Mode that required bombs, Mind's Eye/ESP, or certain weapon classes! Thankfully, that is gone in the 4th Gen. and that its skin becomes softer in Rage Mode. White Fatalis The Ancestral Dragon! The Father of All Dragons! The King! White Fatalis goes by many names and titles... To some, a monster comparable to a god! To others, a cheap nibelsnarf that waste time and stops taking melee damage! As a heads up, it still has it in the 4th Gen... Just be happy its that and it isn't another ability that it has but doesn't use in-game because you don't need three more targets! Dire Miralis I rarely talk about this Origin Dragon and I love this thing! Like the Fatalis Brethren, it has done some major things in its past plus has left a mark in the sea! It is a living underwater volcano, sunk a few islands, to the bottom of the ocean, and even destroyed a whole ecosystem in a day! The Variants Now these guys are fitting closer to not just their legends but how unnatural they really can be, especially G Fatalis! This shows that these monsters shouldn't be underestimated and that there is a lot more to them than what it seems. The only real thing known is that each variant has its own story and its own reason why they are different. Interesting Notes *Fatalis and Crimson Fatalis are the same species. **Its unknown if White Fatalis is the same species as them or just a subspecies *Dire Miralis can regenerate from its still beating heart and is immortal. **G Fatalis' body shows signs of regeneration from its scales and shell. *These monsters are considered unnatural by the Guild and some of their materials seem to be or even aren't made of earthly materials. *The equipment made from them is even still alive and can cause many unexplainable things to happen to hunters using their equipment, including death and eaten at the hunter. *All the Fatalis Brethren have been seen in the Schrade Kingdom at some point either being in the past or in the present. *White Fatalis is the most mysterious of the Origin Dragons yet White Fatalis is called a King and even said to summon the other Origin Dragons either being from a call or its very presence alone. *The name, Origin Dragon, is the name of their Suborder. *The Fatalis Brethren threaten the lives of all living things and can affect the entire world. *Its said that Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, and Dire Miralis can leave the world in destruction with their fire. *If you want to learn more about the Origin Dragons click on this link, Monster Ecological Info, to learn more about them. Questions *Which is your favorite Origin Dragon? *Which is your least favorite Origin Dragon? *Do these monsters scare you in a sense? *Which Origin Dragons do you want to learn more about? *Do you think these monsters are even from the MH World? *After hearing about what their equipment does to the wearers, would you still wear and use their equipment? *Are you glad the Origin Dragons aren't real? *What do you think a variant of White Fatalis and Dire Miralis would be like? *How do you think the Castle Schrade/Schrade Kingdom was brought to its knees by Fatalis? *Do you really think that they could destroy the whole world? *Do you hope to see another Origin Dragon emerge history or legend appear in the MH Series? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs